Refracted Light
by GypsyBlaze
Summary: Sequel to Somewhere Over the Rainbow. It's been a year since Denise joined The Avengers. They are still cleaning up the mess that Jonathan left behind. As it turns out his legacy may bring in a new age of HYDRA. Will our heroes survive?
1. Business as Usual

Denise grabbed one of the gears off her corset and threw it into the darkness. A series of screams rang out and the gear flew back, dripping with blood, into her hand.

"That wasn't a part of the blue prints," Clint commented from above her.

"Yeah, well for being a more "intelligent" brand of HYDRA they seem to hide their thugs in the same damn place. Every. Single. Time," Denise sighed as she flicked off as much blood as she could before placing the gear back in its place, "How's it going topside, Spidey?"

"Well the insects are in the web, and the spider is about to devour them, over and out," came a young voice.

"Dude, that's just gross...don't eat the HYDRA operatives I'm sure you'll get some kind of disease," Clint advised.

"And you don't have to speak in code, it's a private line," Bucky added exasperated.

"Sorry," the young boy's voice sounded embarrassed, "I just thought that -"

"We're clear up here," Steve said, "now where do we go to find the administrative office again?"

"Are you past the atrium," she asked as she walked cautiously through the labyrinth like basement.

"Yes we're over by the East elevators," Vision confirmed.

"All right, fastest way there would be for you to go through the walls past the elevators on the right Vis. Go straight through 6 rooms and that 6th room is the one you want. Cap and Spidey make the next right and take out as many people as you can," she instructed.

"All right, you guys be careful down there," Steve requested.

"Roger, Rogers," Denise laughed.

"See, she gets me," Peter Parker said excitedly.

"You need to stop encouraging him," Bucky warned half serious.

Denise rolled her eyes, "The lab should be just a few more turns away, come on. Clint, What do you see with your elf eyes?"

"Not a damn thing Aragorn, we seem to be clear," Clint chuckled from the rafters.

"There's something serious we need to consider that we haven't covered yet," Bucky pointed out.

"It's too late for that," Denise shot back.

"Hey you can't be back here," a gruff voice shouted as the owner of the voice rounded the next corner.

Denise looked back to Bucky quickly and he lifted up his metal arm at an angle. She grabbed a large gear off of her belt a threw it at Bucky's arm. It shot off of his arm, hit the wall to the right, and sliced the thug's throat before returning back to Denise's hand.

"How is it too late," Bucky asked as the gear was whizzing through the air.

Denise growled as she harnessed the gear in place, "We're already in the middle of this!"

"I just need to know how you can memorize all these blueprints to these HYDRA facilities, but you can't remember to meet me at the caterer's," Bucky said as he rounded the corner and clothes lined another approaching thug.

He stuck his metal arm straight out and Denise ran up to grab it and flip over and scissor her legs around another guy's neck. As she brought him to the ground she raised her voice, "I had to train with the other junior chipmunks remember?"

"How about when we made plans to book the church," he asked as he put his arm in front of her face to block bullets as another thug started to shoot.

Clint shot the man from the rafters. "Thank you," Denise said as she ran forward acting as if she was going to attack the next man. She slid underneath his legs. He was unprepared for her to disappear and as he was looking towards where she went he ran right into Bucky's fist and was knocked out cold.

"I made plans to see a movie with Wanda since we don't hang out as much anymore," she defended, "and I had that planned first."

"What about when you were supposed to go dress shopping with the girls," Bucky pointed out as Denise elbowed another guy in the gut and then flung him over her back towards him.

He punched the guy into the wall and continued, "and you came back with $150 worth of Hot Topic merchandise."

"Here's the lab," Denise shouted before disappearing behind the door.

Bucky growled and took a deep breath. Clint jumped down and clasped a hand on his shoulder. "Women," he said rolling his eyes.

"Was Laura like this when it came time to plan your wedding," Bucky asked seriously.

"No...she was you and I was more like Denise," Clint sighed, "I don't know what to tell you buddy."

"Guys come look at this," Denise called.

When they walked in the room they saw several rows filled with containers of serum. Each row was labeled with a different phrase in another language, and each row had a different color serum. "Bucky, do yo recognize this," she asked bewildered.

"No," he said in a surprised tone.

"Take pictures," Clint advised, "these labels read like IKEA products - so Thor will probably know."

Denise took pictures and Bucky began to bag up the containers. "I am successful in retrieving the next set of blueprints and addresses," Vision's voice came over the com, "and I have found something else that we may need to look into."

"You topsiders go ahead to the quinjet, we're about finished her and we'll meet you there," Clint instructed.

"Yes sir Mr. Hawkeye sir," Peter said seriously.

"You don't have to salute kid, he can't see you," Steve said tiredly.

"Hey, let the kid show his respect if he wants to," Clint defended proudly.

"So there's a thing called Google Translate," Tony said in a teasing tone, "unless you want to call the big brawny blonde because your tired of big brooding brunette?"

Bucky glared at Tony and Denise put a hand on his shoulder. "It's not that, I tried that on the way over here. Whatever language this is, while it may look like - what did you call it again Clint?"

"IKEA furniture names," he said seriously.

"Yea that, it doesn't recognize it. Now since it resembles that language, he's our best bet to translate it," she reasoned.

"All right, all right I'll get ahold of Thunderstruck for you," Tony said as he walked out of the lab, "good work guys. Go ahead and get some rest!"

Bucky hadn't said anything to Denise since they left the HYDRA facility. She felt bad for being so distant when it came to the wedding. Although she had her reasons for stalling, she just couldn't bring herself to talk to him about it. For the past year, this is how it was. He would try and get her to make decisions about the wedding, she would avoid them, he would get mad, and she would have mind blowing sex with him so he would forget about it all for a little while. Then the whole cycle would start over again.

'Guess I know what time it is now,' she thought triumphantly.

As she shut their apartment door behind them, she sauntered over to where he stood in the kitchen. His back was to her so she wrapped her arms around his torso and flattened her body against his back. 'I love how we fit together,' she thought dreamily.

"I think it's time for us to take a shower," she said seductively as she reached up to kiss his neck.

He turned around in her grasp and put his hand on her hips. As he smiled he brought down his lips to where they were almost touching hers. "How about you go shower yourself, I'm going to bed," he said gruffly as he pulled away from her and walked to the bedroom.

She felt as if she was stabbed in the heart and the gut at the same time. "What the hell," she called as she ran after him.

He had never rejected her advances before. "I know what you're up to," Bucky said as he sat on the bed taking off his boots, "I may not have a perfect memory, but I'm not stupid."

"What the hell are you talking about," she yelled.

He sighed and looked at her with a hurt look filling his eyes. He spoke gently to her, "You have sex with me so you can try and distract me from getting you to help me plan our wedding."

She shifted uncomfortably and waited a few moments before answering, "Bucky..."

"Now you're calling me Bucky," he sighed as he got up from the bed to put his hands on her shoulders, "I don't know what's going on with you. I wish you would talk to me about it. Until you're ready to do that and plan our wedding - if you still want to marry me that is - then I'm not having sex with you."

"James," she breathed, "of course I want to marry you. I just -"

"What is it then," he implored.

She couldn't meet his eyes. Of course she loved him and wanted to be with him, but if she told him what was really going on he may not want her anymore.

"It's okay if you're not ready to talk about it, I've waited this long for you," he smiled down at her, "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled back as she got on her tiptoes for a kiss.

He gave her a peck on the lips then pulled back, "But you still won't be seducing me."

"I was just trying to kiss you," she said angrily.

"And we both know what your kisses lead to," Bucky said as he turned to finish getting out of his mission clothes, "so you better make that shower a cold one...unless you want to talk that is."

Denise huffed, "How about a cold bed instead?"

"Huh," Bucky asked confused.

"I'm sleeping elsewhere tonight," she said as she stomped out and slammed the door.

"Wanda, you won't believe what just - OH MY GOD," Denise yelled.

As she opened up the door to Wanda's room she was greeted with the sight of Vision wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her. At her scream the two jumped a part. "Denise," Wanda started to explain.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Denise said as she shut the door, "I'm leaving. I'm sorry!"

"Nat, we have a LOT to talk about! First Bucky then what I just saw with Wanda and WHAT FRESH HELL," Denise screamed again.

This time as she opened the door to yet another teammates room she found Bruce on his back on Natasha's bed. She was laying on top of him and he was shirtless. They were making out slowly and intensely.

"Carry on," Denise said as she left.

The two didn't even acknowledge the intrusion.

"Steve, old buddy, old pal. How are ya - WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME," she yelled.

Steve was sitting on his couch with a shirtless Sharon Carter on his lap kissing him. At the sound of Denise's voice he pulled away from Sharon and turned beat red. "Denise. I um we um I mean," he sputtered.

Sharon laughed at Steve and Denise's faces and put her shirt back on, "Rough night Denise? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No...I am so not in the mood to talk anymore...I am so sorry...for the umpteenth time tonight I am sorry...I'm going to go. Y'all do what you do and good on you Steve. Sharon, be gentle with him," she said and added as she closed the door behind her, "Why isn't anyone locking their damn doors anymore?!"

Denise dragged her tired self down to the lab. There she found Peter leaning into a computer screen. "Parker, please don't tell me that you have a girl under the desk, porn on the screen, or a mix of the two," she pleaded.

"Huh," he said his voice cracking, "of course not! I'm looking into those files that Vision found!"

"Thank God," she sighed as she walked over to the computer next to him.

"Are you okay," he asked concerned.

"Not even a little bit," she answered honestly, "so distract me with some work. What exactly are we looking at?"

"He found a file started by Jonathan," he paused to rub her arm comfortingly when he saw her shudder at the mention of that name, "it seems he created a faction within HYDRA to try and reshape the whole thing from the inside."

"I didn't realize he had all that going on," she said quietly.

"He started with only two followers, but it's grown exponentially since his death," he said seriously, "they call themselves The Harbinger's of Mímir."

"What the hell does that mean," she asked confused.

"That's what brought me to the computer. In Norse mythology, Mímir was the god of wisdom. In fact, when he was beheaded Odin did some kind of magic on his head so it could still counsel him," he said impressed.

"Well, one things for sure," Denise stated.

"What's that?"

"We need Thor," she said simply.

He nodded and the two began to pour over the file for hours. By the time morning rolled around, Tony and Bruce found the two of them sitting side by side with their heads down on one of the desks passed out.

Tony snapped a picture and said, "Send. Let's see how Bucky Bear feels about that one."

Bruce stood and stared at Tony a while before responding, "You've got problems, man."


	2. Curiouser and Curiouser

**A/N: I'm sorry for the massive delay guys. I found out my baby brother (who's in prison) got beat up pretty bad and was put in isolation. I haven't had the motivation to write because of it, but now I kind of need it to cope. The chapter updates should be more consistent now.**

"GOOOOD MORNING VIETNAM," Tony shouted at the two sleepyheads.

Peter shot up, drool pouring down his face, sleepily singing, "Does whatever a spider can."

"What," Bruce asked quizzically.

"Nothing," he said bashfully as he wiped the drool from his face.

"Oh sleeping beauty," Tony teased, "dost thou need a kiss from your new jailbait Prince Charming?"

"What," Peter shouted voice cracking.

"Leave the poor boy alone, he couldn't handle her anyway," Bucky said smirking as he entered the lab.

"Well you're a lot more chipper than I thought you would be," Tony observed, "how disappointing."

Bucky shot him a glare and walked over towards a frightened Peter.

"We didn't do anything but go over files I swear. I don't look at her like that...not to say she's not pretty because she is one of the prettiest - not that I think of her in a bad way although she is really nice and funny and smart too but I don't have a crush on her or anything she could be my aunt or something and I," he rambled defensively.

"Calm down," Bucky said with an amused tone, "I know nothing happened. I know she's pretty, and I know you probably do have a slight crush on her. That's okay. She's still mine and it's more like she could be your grandmother."

Peter cringed and Bucky laughed before continuing, "Yea keep that visual in mind next time you look at her any certain way."

"Why is everyone in my room," Denise grumbled with her eyes still shut, "go away."

"Someone's not a morning person," Bruce chuckled as he went about his business.

"Denise, why don't you go to bed and get some real sleep," Bucky offered as he put an arm around her shoulders.

Denise shot up, "Is Thor here yet?"

"Ooo and there's the seething jealousy I've been waiting for," Tony perked up as he saw Bucky's eyes narrow at Denise's question.

"Shut it Stark," Bucky growled refusing to look at him, "he's not yet. He should be soon."

"Greetings my brothers, Lady Denise," Thor said cheerily as he entered the lab, "Everything all right Brother Barnes?"

"Peachy," Bucky forced out before turning to Denise, "there. He's here."

Denise ran past Bucky and grabbed Thor by the arm. "What's the rush Lady Denise?"

"It's more than just translating now, we need you to answer some questions about a possible friend of your father's," she explained as she led him to the computer.

Bruce stopped what he was doing and walked over to where the computer was as well. Tony and Bucky did the same. "What's going on," Bucky asked.

"Last night Peter and I were going over the file that Vision found. It's about a faction within HYDRA that Jonathan started called The Harbingers of Mímir," she explained.

"Mimi Siku," Tony attempted to repeat.

"While I appreciate the Jungle 2 Jungle reference, that's not what I said," Denise said.

"Well I take some offense to these articles, Mímir is a dear friend of my fathers," Thor declared hurt, "when he died my father didn't 'magic' his head for council and wisdom...he also did it for their comradery and friendship."

Everyone stared at Thor aghast. After a few moments Tony was the one who spoke up. "So you're telling me...your father keeps his best friends head around to shoot the breeze with whenever the mood strikes him," he said slowly.

"Yes," Thor responded innocently.

"Seems legit," Tony shrugged, "when in Asgard..."

"As for these labels, you were right to call on me," Thor said as he picked up the pictures, "this is an ancient Nordic tongue - one you mortals don't have any records left of any longer."

"What do they mean," Bruce asked curiously.

"This row here," he pointed at the front row full of blue serum, "is under the label 'strength' so one can assume that this is your run of the mill super soldier serum."

He picked up the picture of the next row which was full of green serum. "This label means 'intelligence' -"

"So it's the same serum I received," Denise finished.

Thor nodded and flipped to the next picture which showed a row of pink serum. "This one means 'weakness' - why would they need a serum for that. For their enemies," Thor conjectured.

"I don't know, that almost seems to easy," Denise said slowly, "Peter?"

"Yes gram - I mean ma'am - I mean Miss Mnemosyne - I mean - ow," Peter stuttered until Bucky hit him lightly in the back of the head.

Denise rolled her eyes, "The last part of the file we looked at before falling asleep, it mentioned a testing facility."

"Yes," he confirmed what she already knew, "but the location is a riddle."

"Why a riddle," Bucky asked, "that's not like HYDRA."

"That's the point," Denise responded, "these people are doing something off HYDRA's agenda and they don't want to be found out. Just like all of these HYDRA bases we've infiltrated have been fronted by other businesses so they wouldn't be found out - it's all the same. Something doesn't sit right with me about this last serum."

"I think given his name has been smeared by these vermin, it would be prudent to seek council with Mímir," Thor said seriously, "Lady Denise, since you have been lead on this case and given your history with its former leader, I think you should accompany me."

Denise gasped and turned to walk to Bucky. She put a hand on his arm and looked him in the eyes. "You ready to go see Asgard, James," she asked excitedly, "to see a whole other world would be -"

"I think I should stay here," Bucky said curtly.

"What," she asked shocked.

Bucky spoke in a low voice so only she could hear him, "Maybe this time apart will help you figure out what you really want."

Quickly, so he wouldn't lose his resolve, he kissed her forehead and left. "Be safe, I love you," he called back as the lab doors shut behind his retreating form.

All was quiet until Peter piped up, "I'll go with you."

Denise wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes away before she turned to the group, "No, I need you hear using that big brain of yours to decipher the riddle."

Tony walked towards her and put arm around her, "I think you may need some time with a good friend to get your mind off things...help you focus on the task ahead; and I think I know just the Star Spangled Man with a Plan for the job."


	3. Waiting

Denise checked her pack to make sure it was secure for the fifth time in 5 minutes. She looked up and around as Steve chucked and shook his head. "Nearly a century together and you're both just as stubborn as you were when you were 12," he commented.

"What on earth are you talking about Rogers," Denise asked feigning confusion.

"He's not coming," he said simply, "just like I'm sure you didn't go to him to say goodbye."

Denise stood up straight and avoided eye contact with her oldest friend. "Are you two ready," Thor asked brightly.

Steve glanced down at Denise and when he saw the stubborn look in her eyes he answered, "Yes, now how exactly are we traveling to Asgard?"

"Grip tight to me Captain," he declared loudly.

Tony snickered from a few feet away.

"So that's why you came to see us off," Steve shouted at the smug billionaire.

"You heard him, cupcake, grab on to Mr. Brawny," Tony encouraged.

Reluctantly Steve mimicked Denise's stance and hugged tightly to Thor's side.

*Click*

"TONY," Steve shouted.

"Instagram. Twitter. Group Chat. Sharon," Tony rattled off.

"Oh for -" Steve started.

He was cut off by Thor blasting into the air. Just as they shot off into the sky, Bucky was running towards them.

"No," he whispered as he put his head down dejectedly.

Tony thought of a million snarky things he could say to the ex-assassin. When he finally figured the words he wanted to speak he walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. Bucky looked up to see Tony looking at him quite seriously. Yet still he braced himself for whatever cringing comment the man was going to make, because he felt like - in that moment - he deserved it.

"Speaking as one stubborn ass to another," Tony started, "make things right when she gets back. Before it's too late."

Bucky opened his eyes and looked at the broken man in front of him. For all of his quips and charms, he still felt the pain from Pepper leaving him no matter much time had passed. He nodded to him meaningfully, and looked up at the sky where his lover had just been. Silently he prayed that he hadn't lost her for good, he wasn't sure he could take that.

"You okay Stevie," Denise said teasingly.

Steve was currently doubled over and grabbing his knees. The mighty king of super hero landings Captain America looked like he was about to toss his cookies.

"It's like Coney Island all over again," he whispered in between gasps.

"Super soldier serum only goes so far I guess," Denise giggled.

"Sadist," Steve commented bitterly as he stood straight up and took a deep breath.

"Hey now, I don't know what Bucky's told you but that is -" Denise started.

Steve held up his hands and cut her off, "No, no, no. I don't know anything that happens behind close doors and I don't want to know. What's between you and Bucky, is between you and Bucky."

Denise laughed a little and then a deep sadness took over her features. She felt guilty for not going to say goodbye to him. Grant it, Asgard is a safe place and they should make it back home in one peace - well maybe not Steve. However, what if they made a breakthrough in the riddle and Bucky decides to deal with it before they get back? What if he got hurt? What if he died? She never said goodbye or told him she loved him, all because of her stupid pride. No, not because of pride - this all boiled down to fear.

"Hey," Steve said in a gentle voice as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "are you okay?"

Denise shook off her bad feelings and smiled, "Yes, I'm fine mom."

Steve rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair, "So, outside of the bedroom, what is going on between you and Bucky. I would've thought that you guys would be married and on your honeymoon by now."

"So, since it was way outside of the bedroom, what is going on between you and Sharon. I would've thought that you guys would LOCK THE DAMN DOOR," she retorted back.

Her comments had the desired effect. Steve was turning a brilliant shade of red and stuttering up a storm. Thankfully, Thor entered the room he had left them in to wait before Steve regained his composure.

"Well Brother Steve, it's good to see you standing straight again," Thor beamed and then began lightly elbowing Denise's side, "Only those with strong will and constitution can withstand the journey to Asgard. I guess the lady wins this round."

Steve put his head down, "I'm never living this down am I?"

"Oh if I could've I would've filmed the whole thing and put it on YouTube," Denise said seriously.

"You've been spending too much time with Tony," he commented.

Denise stuck her tongue out quickly at him then turned to Thor, "So do we head over to talk to Mímir now?"

"He's not ready to speak to you until the morrow," Thor explained while looking apologetically at his friends, "so tonight we feast in honor of your presence. I'll show you to your chambers for the night where you can change."

"Change," Steve asked nervously.

"When in Rome," Denise shrugged.

"Follow me friends," he smiled brightly and turned to walked out of the room.

"Well this is going to be interesting," Steve said somewhat nervously.

Denise laughed, "One of earth's mightiest heroes, the one who socked Hitler in the face 200 times, the one who never backs down from a fight, the one and only Captain America...afraid of a feast."

"Shut up," Steve muttered weakly.

As the two best friends bantered while they followed Thor, they were unaware of someone watching them.

"Beautiful," whispered the watcher in the shadows.


	4. Relapse and Riddles

-Back on Earth-

Sam knocked on Bucky's apartment door. He hadn't come out for dinner with everyone, and Sam knew he had to be worried about Denise and Steve. Everyone had expected them back by now, and no one had heard a word. There was no noise on the other side of the door, so Sam knocked again.

After ten minutes of knocking and waiting, he checked the door to see if it was locked. Upon realizing the door was unlocked he slowly opened it and called out, "Yo gramps, you in here?"

Still there was no answer, so Sam decided to let himself in the rest of the way. The sight before him only mildly shocked him. He had seen this before, but it had been a long time. The apartment looked as if it was ransacked by looters during The Purge. Chairs were broken in pieces scattered around the whole living area; the table was overturned; pieces of knick knacks were shattered everywhere; the flat screen tv was upside down and smoking slightly. Bucky was sitting in a corner holding his knees to his chest. He was breathing heavily while rocking back and forth and staring straight ahead.

Sam carefully walked over to his wounded teammate, and sat on the floor next to him. He stared straight ahead like Bucky, so the broken man wouldn't know that he had noticed tears pouring freely from his eyes. "What's going on man," he asked softly.

Bucky's voice was hoarse and shaky as he spoke, "I haven't lost control like this in 2 years, 3 months, and 12 days."

"You're safe, James, HYDRA can't control you any longer. You're not a weapon and you never were just that to begin with. You've come far and you're doing great," Sam encouraged quietly as he tried to ground him.

"What if I lost her," he whispered as he hung his head, "she's not just my past...she's my future. What if she changed her mind, and I'm not good enough for her? I never thought I was to begin with, but I counted my lucky stars she was blind to it. She's adjusted to this modern world so well, maybe she's left me in the dust."

Sam waited to make sure Bucky was finished voicing his fears. He considered what was said thoughtfully before he answered the distraught man next to him. "I don't think you've lost her," he offered genuinely.

"Then why is she pushing off the wedding," James said desperately, "why did she think I was so stupid that I wouldn't notice her trying to distract me from that fact."

"I think she may be dealing with something that has nothing to do with you," Sam said thoughtfully, "and I don't think she thinks you're stupid. She may not want you to see what she's afraid of, she might be afraid of losing you."

Bucky laughed bitterly and looked to Sam with bloodshot eyes. "As far as I'm concerned, she hung the moon and stars in the sky," he admitted, "and then there's me. I let my worst fears take hold and I put myself back years of progress."

"Hey," Sam said a little forcefully, "anyone who's been through anything like you have can't be perfect - no matter how far they've come. Days like this are to be expected. I should know, I have them too."

"You do," Bucky asked surprised at the revelation.

"What, you think all the jokes and good looks make me a well adjusted citizen," he asked before continuing in a more serious tone, "I lost my best friend in war. We've seen some crazy shit that just doesn't sit right. Hell yeah there's days I call in sick and I drink and I wallow and I break things. I'm not proud of it, but I can't beat myself up about it the next day; it perpetuates the cycle."

"So what do you do," Bucky asked softly.

"I pick myself up, shower, clean up my mess; then I go for a run and either head to the VA to speak and listen to the stories or I throw myself into my work. You know, remind myself that there's still life to be lived and lives to be saved," he said, listing it all off like a mantra.

Bucky nodded and the two sat on the floor in companionable silence for a while.

"You all right there, Arachnid Kid," Natasha joked as he ruffled a very annoyed looking Peter Parker's hair.

"It's Spider-Man," Peter said weakly, "and no I'm not all right. These riddles don't make any sense - and do you know how frustrating it is with someone of my GPA?!"

"Riddles," Natasha asked curiously, "I thought it was only one riddle?"

"It's in 3 parts," Peter explained, "the third one was a cake walk - but the first two are killing me."

"Well, what are they, maybe I can help," she offered with a genuine smile.

He sighed and recited the riddles in succession:

"Bygone eras have much to teach

Legacies, their descendants confidence leach

Understanding so far from your reach

Enter the over thinker's need to breach

An Old English Game

Led to Plymouth Rock.

While Silkie bodies

Of Cornish descent

Sported a Speckeldy coat.

The mindless hive buzzes in and out

Their honey spent beyond their means

Excess is the mentality, deficient are the accounts

As the zombies try to fill their empty brains."

"You're right," she said sarcastically, "that last one is so easy."

"Not a zombie fan," he asked smiling.

"Hey," she said defensively, "I'm known to enjoy The Walking Dead from time to time."

"The Walking Dead or Daryl Dixon," Peter challenged.

"That's neither here nor there," she coughed and pointed to the riddles again, "how did you figure it out?"

"Mindless hive and zombies kind of go hand in hand. Many people theorize that zombies are a metaphor for consumerism or -" he started.

"Shopping," she finished as she nodded understanding, "so it's a mall. Oof, you really need to figure out those other two. It's not like we have a shortage of malls in this country."

"Tell me about it," he said dejectedly, "so do you want to help me out?"

Before she could answer, Tony walked into the lab and announced, "I received word from Fabio. Apparently MiMi is a bit of a diva and won't see them until tomorrow."

"Oh boy, Bucky's not going to like that," Natasha commented.

"Don't worry, I'll tell him," Tony said brightly.

"No you won't," she said quickly running past him, "I'll tell him."

"Hey I thought you were going to help me," Peter called out and then faded out to a whisper when she was out of ear shot, "solve these riddles."

"Tough break, kid," Tony smiled as he walked to his work desk.

"Do you want to help me, Mr. Stark," he asked hopefully.

"Who do I look like Gollum," Tony retorted, "get to work."


	5. You Should Work Things Out

**A/N: It's been almost 5 months since I've updated this story! I sincerely apologize. To be perfectly honest, I was nervous about posting this chapter. The story is going in the direction I feel it should…but this chapter in particular I'm kinda scared how people will react. A recent review from mel2007 (thank you so much!) encouraged me to get over myself, post it, and keep going. I already know exactly what's going to happen, so as long as I stay motivated this story is back online and will be updated as regularly as possible! I hope those of you who are following will stay and enjoy!**

It was all Denise could do to rein her focus on getting dressed. She felt like she stepped into an epic fantasy film. To the left there was spacious four poster bed with luxurious sheets and blankets. Once she found herself fantasizing what she would be doing if Bucky were there, she tore her eyes away to drink in the rest of the room. There was no barrier between the bed and the rest of the room. On one wall by the bed there was a fireplace, and next to it a wardrobe that Denise was fairly certain led to Narnia. On the opposite wall there was a small waterfall and pool that had large rainbow fish swimming about.

Against the back wall in the middle of the room there was a table laden with fruits and sweets. Above it a detailed painting of Asgard hung. In front of that there was a long couch with two ornate chairs on either side of it. Then there was Denise's favorite part of the chambers: a balcony overlooking a garden labyrinth. There was no visible barrier between the room and the balcony. A few sheer sheets hung on either side of the entrance, but that was for looks. In the middle of the balcony there was a chaise. Thor had explained that sensors aligned the outer walls. When inclement weather was detected, an invisible barrier protected the room from its effects, and it would no obstruct the full view. Denise was sure she could exist in this room for the remainder of her days.

If only Bucky was here with her. As her heart grew heavy she refocused her attention to getting dressed. The gown someone had left her to wear was a deep green velvet. It had a plunging neckline that just barely didn't reveal too much. The bell sleeve hung to the floor and the waist cinched to hers perfectly. Chains of gold for her hair was laid out as an accompanying accessory. She truly felt like a princess as she walked out onto the balcony to admire the view.

"Wow," a familiar voice echoed through the room, "you look beautiful."

Denise turned and saw her childhood friend dressed in a silver breastplate with a blue cape draped from his shoulders. His trousers and tunic were the same blue of his cape and his boots were the same silver as the breast plate.

"And you," she grinned cheekily, "look like you just stepped out of _Gladiator_."

"Are you not entertained," Steve mimicked, "ah, such a great movie. I'm glad you got me to watch it."

Denise giggled and he continued to speak this time in a hinting tone, "I bet you'll be ten times more beautiful in your wedding gown."

Her smile faded and she shook her head.

"Steve," she began warily.

"Denise," he said cutting her off, "how about we make it a game? We ask each other questions and we have to answer 100% honestly. Vegas rules."

"Vegas rules," she asked confused.

"What happens in this game stays in this game," he said seriously.

"Okay, number one: that's a horrible idea for a game and number two: yeah right! You two are worse than a couple of teenage girls with your gossip! You don't fool me, you two have always been that way – this is why people ship Stucky," she dismissed.

"Stu-what," he exclaimed.

"I'll explain it to you when you're older Stevie," she said patting his head.

"Lady Sif and I are here to accompany you two to the dining hall," Thor boomed happily.

Denise jumped up and ran to hook her arm through Thor's. She turned round and stuck her tongue out at Steve triumphantly.

"What was that for," Lady Sif asked confused.

"She just won a battle," Steve conceded as he held out his arm to her, "but she will NOT win the war."

Steve and Denise enjoyed themselves thoroughly during the revels. They laughed and exchanged stories with Thor's family and friends. All the while Denise couldn't help but feel both flattered and uncomfortable in spite of herself, for King Odin's eyes had been on her from the moment she entered the room.

She wasn't the only one to notice, and Steven would bring it up every few seconds. "Maybe you look like Frigga," he whispered in her ear, "if you don't watch out you may have to stay here and be his Queen."

Denise made a disgusted face and Steve laughed. Odin summoned one of his servants and whispered instructions in his ear, and then departed. The very same servant made his way over to the Earth heroes and knelt before Denise. "My lady, King Odin requests you presence in his personal gardens."

Steve went stock silent for a moment before full out guffawing. He was slapping his knee and tears were streaming from his face. As Denise slowly stood up to follow the servant she turned to glare at Steve.

He wiped tears from his face and shrugged, "Shoulda worked things out with Bucky…maybe Nat or Wanda would be the ones about to become Thor's future mom right now."

"My future what, Spangled One," Thor spat and sputtered as he choked on his mead.

"He's right through this archway, awaiting you my lady," the servant instructed as he bowed low and exited.

Denise steeled her courage, which was difficult with Steve's words echoing in her brain. Taking a deep breath she walked through the archway and into a breathtaking garden full of flowers and tiny lights and sculptures. King Oden was standing in the center of it all, his back to her, leaning on one leg more than the other.

"You wished to see me, King Oden," she said respectfully as she bowed to his back.

King Oden cleared his throat and a young voice came out of his old mouth, "I think an intelligent creature, such as yourself, shouldn't be demeaned by a lie; but I would have you promise your silence. I trust you will find when all is revealed, that it will be worth it."

"I have no idea what your trying to say, but sure," she said praying that none of this ended in a marriage proposal; because surely she would be sentenced to death after kicking Asgard's ruler in the nutsack.

There was a tingle in the air that caused her to shiver, and right before her very eyes Odin went from tall, thick, and imposing to tall, slender, and…young? He turned around to reveal a pale face, green eyes, and slicked back black hair. She had never met this man before, but she had heard stories…it couldn't be…but it had to be…

"Loki," she addressed with confidence.

"I knew you were special," he said as he started walking around her with confident swagger, "any normal being would question it, but you trust your mind. You've never met me, but my reputation proceeds me."

"No," she said quietly as she kept her head and chin up, "your brother speaks of you fondly and often. I feel as if I know you."

"I've heard stories of you too," he said ignoring the meaning behind her words, "The girl who remembers all."

"Woman," she corrected.

"What?"

"Last I checked, I haven't been a girl in quiet some decades," she remarked.

He stopped his stalking and checked her over up and down and nodded in approval, "Yes, a woman for sure."

"Is there a point to any of this," she asked trying to sound bored of the conversation when she was really just nervous.

"Well the last story I heard was this afternoon, my brother is an oaf, but he can be perceptive from time to time," he began, "and he noticed some tension between you and a certain cold soldier."

"I sense a pun somewhere," she interjected trying to avoid the subject.

He continued, "As it stands you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen and you do not disappoint in how you carry yourself."

"You've been watching me," she stated matter-of-factly.

"No beating around the bush with you, I appreciate that," he nodded in respect.

"Things aren't perfect between James and I," she admitted, "but it's nothing that can't be worked out."

"I know how much you love it here," he reasoned, "how taken you are with the atmosphere. Until this meeting, you seemed entirely at peace. That doesn't have to change you know," he paused and she started to speak but he cut her off once more, "If this form is not to your liking – and I can safely assume Odin's is not as well – then when we are alone I could put on a more familiar façade."

She opened her mouth to protest and stopped short when she saw Bucky in front of her. Her mind was screaming at her, reminding her that he was not here – it was Loki. However, her heart couldn't stop pounding at the sight.

"And if this doesn't suit you, there's always the earlier model," Bucky's voice said as he transformed into the man he was decades ago.

He was in his army uniform. Bucky had always looked so sharp in it. Loki had even managed to capture that carefree twinkle in his eye, the one that he had always reserved for Denise. Her heart stuttered and she had to catch her breath as he walked to her in the same gait Bucky had. His hand slowly moved up to cup the side of her face. Almost against her will she leaned into it.

"Well, doll, whatdya say?"

"No," she said quietly as she pulled away, "I will not be fooled by tricks, and you don't have to become someone else to be loved either – you already have that."

"What," he cried out shocked in his own voice as he became himself again.

"It's not the love your seeking from me, but your brother misses you terribly. He's told me –"

"About all I've done, I'm sure," he spat.

"About all the wrong he did to you – how he never really listened to you, how you gave more in your relationship, how he wishes he could do things over again," she explained impassioned.

Loki sat down on a bench and looked conflicted.

"I'm not saying it's going to be easy, should you reveal yourself to your brother – I'm assuming Odin is in the 'Odin sleep' and still alive and well," she reasoned as she sat next to him.

He looked at her impressed, "You studied our customs well."

"I have a weak spot for mythology…or I guess it's history," she shrugged and continued, "Regardless, you two can still be brothers. You can have that support that you desire, and who knows maybe a woman will come along to whip you into shape and keep you in check."

She smiled and nudged him gently, "You should work things out with Thor, he loves you."

All facades and walls dropped and he smiled wryly at her, "So there's no chance I can convince you –"

"No…I've been in love with the same man for damn near a century. It's going to take more than what's going on to break us up," she said seriously, "but your secret's safe with me, I don't think you could even wipe my memory if you tried – god of Mischeif or not."

"You won't even tell your Captain Self-Righteous," he mocked gently.

"No, Stevie need not know – James definitely need not know," she said gravely, "Asgard seems to be in one piece, so I don't think you have any ill will against it. Be a good king, and your secret is safe."

"You're quite the woman," he said admiringly, "and you should follow your own advice."

He offered her his hand to help her up and kissed it.

"What do you mean," she said confused as she walked back towards the entrance of the gardens.

Loki disguised himself as Odin once more and in his adoptive father's voice he said, "You should work things out with the soldier."


	6. Smart

"I am smart," bang went Peter's head on the desk.

"I am smart," Peter's voice cracked as he slammed his head down again.

"S-M-R-T," he moaned as he kept his head on the desk.

"I hate to burst your bubble kid," Hawkeye said seriously, "but I do believe there is an 'a' in smart."

"GAH," Peter exclaimed.

"Kid, it's 4am...you've been staring at those riddles since what 7am yesterday," he soothed like a pro dad, "go to sleep and look at it with fresh eyes in - HEY THAT ONE SPELLS OUT BLUE! Ha, that's funny!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME," Peter exclaimed as he shot his head up to look at the first riddle Hawkeye was pointing at.

Bygone eras have much to teach

Legacies, their descendants confidence leach

Understanding so far from your reach

Enter the over thinker's need to breach

Sure enough, the first letter of each line spelled out the word: Blue.

"You can't just come in here and glance at it and solve it," Peter shouted half heartedly and paused before asking, "...any ideas about that middle one?"

Hawkeye chuckled and looked it over a few times. He scratched his head, "Sorry, kid, it looks like I use up all my 4am genius on that first one."

Peter slammed his head down on the desk once again.

Hawkeye patted him on the back, "Get some sleep, a tired spider doesn't catch the fly...I think. I don't know what metaphor I was going for there. I need to go to bed myself."

Peter shook his head on the desk. It felt like just few seconds since that conversation happened when Bucky slammed a hand down on the desk. However, it must've been a while because when he lifted up his head there as a pool of drool underneath him.

"What have you found out," Bucky demanded desperately.

"Mr. Winter, sir," he saluted groggily, "I still have to figure out the middle riddle but so far I've got 'blue mall' for the first and the last one."

Bucky pulled out his phone and typed furiously.

"If you're googling the 2nd riddle, I tried that hours ago," Peter said tiredly.

"According to Urban Dictionary blue mall is another name for a Goodwill shop," Bucky recited, ignoring the teen, "that's inconspicuous enough, but I don't think that's right."

"Why on earth are you on Urban Dictionary," Peter exclaimed.

"It's what came up in Google," Bucky stated as he continued to scroll.

"Wow you're better at this than Steve, Mr. Winter," Peter said impressed.

"Denise has been teaching me," he remarked sadly before perking up, "The Blue Mall in South Burlington, Vermont - boom!"

Bucky dashed out of the room, and Peter called after him.

"Wait! I don't know if that's the right, we still need the 2nd riddle solved," he shouted in vain.

Peter sighed as he brought up security cameras. Sure enough, Bucky was on his motorcycle and tearing out of the compound.

"Mr. Stark isn't going to like this," he groaned before he silently prayed, "Please don't let anything happen to him, Denise will be devastated."

"Please don't let anything happen to who," a groggy Sam asked as he entered the room, "I heard a bunch of rummaging, stomping, and then revving what's going on?"

Peter explained what just transpired and Sam punched the wall.

"Dammit Barnes, this is not what I meant when I said throw yourself into your work," he growled, "where did you say he went again?"

Bucky broke every speed law possible to make the 5 1/2 hour trip to Vermont in only 2 1/2 hours. He didn't even have a plan, he was so angry that all he wanted was to destroy Hydra. He didn't care if it was singlehanded or not.

The strip mall was just starting to buzz with early morning shoppers. Bucky scanned the area, looking for something that may seem out of place.

What he didn't know, is someone was already watching him. A thin salt and peppered hair man shook a bit when he saw the former Winter Soldier. He had never worked with him, and for that he was thankful; but he had heard stories. The older man scanned the small crowd of people searching for the brawniest man he could find.

When he saw a muscle bound 6'3 guy being drug around by a petite blonde, he knew he found the perfect specimen. Casually he walk towards the big guy, and once he was in range he shouted, "NOT TODAY SOLDIER!"

Bucky snapped his head in the direction of the voice, while everyone else looked around confused.

The man shot a pink liquid, that Bucky recognized from the vials they found labeled weakness, into the unsuspecting large man. The thin man whispered in his ear, as he emptied the syringe. The victim stumbled a bit as his girlfriend screamed and the thin man ran off. Bucky shouted as he ran after the thin man, "Someone call 911 for that guy!"

Before Bucky could get far the victim righted himself and grabbed Bucky by the throat. The man lifted the soldier in the air above his head with incredible ease. His girlfriend shrieked and slapped at his arm, "Bobby what are you doing?!"

Bobby didn't even glance her way as he swatted her and sent her flying several feet. Bucky's eyes went wide. He was losing air quickly, as his vision started to blur and he began to see spots he desperately kicked out and hit his target. Bobby was struck in the groin quite hard by Bucky's steel toed boot, and while it stopped him enough to loosen his grip on Bucky's neck it did not stop him completely.

Bobby reigned down a flurry of punches to Bucky's head, arms, torso, legs, and any piece of flesh he could get. Bucky dodged what he could, but the man was so fast and strong it was if he was fighting an updated version of himself. He got a few punches into the punching machine that was Bobby, but they barely phased him.

Pretty soon Bucky was a bleeding, broken mess. His stamina was running out and Bobby threw him on the ground. Bucky struggled to get up but to no avail. He choked on the blood that poured from his wounds and into his mouth.

"I'm sorry," he thought before speaking in a strained cracked voice aloud, "I love you, Denise, please forgive me."

A final punch to the face, a loud crack, and the world went black.


End file.
